


How To Seduce A Nerd In Six Easy Steps (Well, Relatively Easy) (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren realises he is into Daniel. A seduction attempt takes place.</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Seduce A Nerd In Six Easy Steps (Well, Relatively Easy) (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Seduce a Nerd in Six Easy Steps (Well, Relatively Easy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127678) by [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra). 



> I'm a HUGE fan of the Cracked: After Hours series on YouTube/Cracked (seriously, go check them out if you're like me and love nerding out over pop culture stuff and theorising til the cows come home), and I love the relationship between Daniel and Soren, romantic or platonic. This fic is hilarious and sweet and so, so good. I hope you like my reading of it.

Podfic of 'How To Seduce A Nerd In Six Easy Steps (Well, Relatively Easy)' by SarcasticSra

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/fgwqf/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BHow%2BTo%2BSeduce%2BA%2BNerd%2BIn%2BSix%2BEasy%2BSteps%2B%2528Well%252C%2BRelatively%2BEasy%2529%2B-%2BSarcasticSra.mp3) (14.92MBs)

 **Length** : 14:47


End file.
